Far Away from Home
by dustedoffanoldie
Summary: Dublin has never seemed so far away. This story focuses on Tom's relationship with his mam back home, a new addition, the usual Crawley gang lots of Sybil and Tom goodness
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Alanna

Author's Note: This fic seems totally random to begin with, but I can assure you I have a plan. Trust me when I say there will be lots of Sybil and Tom goodies to look forward to.

* * *

Far Away from Home – Introducing Alanna!

Dear Mam,

I promised I would write to you the moment the baby was born, I just wish there was a quicker way in which I could contact you. Little Alanna was born early this morning; and _Mamai_, she's beautiful. She looks like Sybil _save for_ the eyes. Her eyes are all Branson, "full of mischief," as you would say.

I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, she's so tiny. I don't remember Orlaith or Maire ever being this small.

You would have been so proud of Sybil, _M_am; she did everything you told her to do and breathed exactly the way you showed her. Doctor Clarkson and Lady Grantham kept insisting she stop pacing and lay back down in bed. But she was determined to do as you did with us, and walk through the pain, only lying down when it all got too much for her. Sybil told me that Doctor Clarkson rolled his eyes at this "new age nonsense," but she insisted that as you have had seven children, and he _"had had precisely none"_ – you would know best. I told you she's a feisty one. If Alanna is anywhere near half as…spirited as her mother, I'm in trouble. Who am I kidding? I hope more than anything she has the confidence and courage of her mother and the… roguish good looks of her father… _of course!_ If I close my eyes, I can hear you laughing at that.

I wish so much that you could be here with us, so that you could get to know your newest grandbaby. I don't know when we'll be able to come home, but I promise to write as much as I can.

I'm including the money I promised you for the girl's new clothes. Tell them that their favourite brother, Tom sends his love. Take care, _M_a… or should I start calling you _M__amó_?

All my love, _M_a

Your loving son,

Tom

* * *

Alanna - Means 'darling child'

_Mamai - Mammy_

_M__amó - Grandma_


	2. Chapter 2: Letters From Home

AN: Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing! Again, please bear with me. I promise I have this whole story planned out, and it gets interesting (hopefully lol) I just needed to start the story off with these ... it will make more sense later. I can also promise you that this story will be completely Sybil x Tom - and the rating may eventually get bumped... oooh!

* * *

Far Away from Home – Letters From Home

My darling boy,

Thank the Saints! At last! It's wonderful to hear from you.

I fear I may have alarmed, Joseph, our postman while waiting so eagerly for your letter to arrive each morning. Maire insists that she is so embarrassed by my constant pestering of him; she will never be able to face him again when he delivers our post.

Congratulations. I can't believe my baby boy has a baby of his own. You're going to be a fine father to your sweet baby girl. If you're anything like your own da, (who God granted that you remind me of so very much) God bless his soul, then she will be one lucky little lady.

You must tell me everything about little Alanna Róisín Branson, don't leave anything out.

Please pass my love on to Sybil and tell her that I am truly honoured that she took my advice. I tried to tell her before she left Dublin that I knew she would be okay. It's a mamai's instinct to know these things. As she no doubt already knows.

Orlaith and Maire are excited to meet their new niece. Liam says he'd already written to you and I have yet to speak to Kieran or the girls. I'm planning to have them all over for dinner on Sunday after church to sit and talk of our newest gift of Grace from God.

I hope it won't be long before you can come home. Sybil was only with us in Ireland for a short time, but it already feels so empty (and quiet) without you both here.

I miss you very much. Please look after yourself and that darling family of yours as you are looking after my family also.

Your loving, ma

* * *

Dear Tom,

Mamai allowed me to include a quick note with her letter. Did she tell you how she scared Joseph this morning? It wasn't yet light outside before she had opened the door while he was still sorting out our letters. She made him jump. His daughter Mary-Kathleen is in my class at school, so everyone will know what happened by tomorrow.

I hope you and Sybil are well. I'm excited to meet baby Alanna. Does she cry a lot? Ma says that I'll be old enough to care for her alone by the time you come home. May I?

Guess whose poems I am reading for school? James Joyce! Mamai said I like reading almost as much as you. Is it true what Sybil told me about the Library at Downton? How it has over a thousand books? I can't imagine so many books in one place. Has she read them all?

I should go; it's my turn to set the table.

I love you,

Maire

* * *

AN2: Please take a second to leave a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome (and encouraged.)

Róisín - "Little Rose"


End file.
